Copperblaze
"Copper, from this moment you shall be known as Copperblaze. StarClan welcomes your fighting skills and courage, and we welcome you as a member of TacoClan." he rested his muzzle on his head. - Wolfstar II at Copperblaze's warrior cermony General Description Copper is a bright ginger tom with pale green eyes. He is the mentor of Wolfpaw. History Copper's mother, Honey, was born a kittypet. His father was a rogue who visited Honey's nest every few seasons. They were in love, but Copper's father was too much of a wandering spirit to stay put for long. Copper's father did stick around when Honey revealed that she was pregnant, but he disappeared a moon after Copper was born. Copper has no memory of his father. Honey waited for two more moons, but Copper's father never returned. Honey eventually left her Twolegs with Copper in search of her mate. They wandered for a long time together, searching for any trace of Copper's father, but found nothing. Honey was killed in another Twolegplace, by a large gray tom on another tom's orderes. Copper found his way into TacoClan territory, and was discovered by a passing patrol and brought back to camp, where he befriended Larkflight and Jayshadow, who were also kits at the time. He later had a falling-out with Morninglight, one of the cats on the patrol that had found him, because she was too smothering and controlling. Copper joined the Clan, but declined taking a Clan name, although he did promise Wolfstar that he would take a warrior suffix when he became a warrior. Copper and Larkpaw snuck out together one day in search of moss for their nests in the apprentice den. They were seperated, and Larkpaw ran into Shackle, a wandering rogue. More TacoClan cats arrived, hearing and scenting the rogue. When Copper was alerted to the situation, he raced to Larkpaw's aid and attacked Shackle. It was then that he realized Shackle was the tom that had killed his mother in Twolegplace, on another tom's orders. Copper fought savagely, but Shackle was too large and strong for him to overpower, and Copper blacked out. He was taken to the medicine den and treated for his injuries. Copper's mentor was Lightningstripe, ironically, Morninglight's mate, and his warrior name is Copperblaze. A few nights after he received his first apprentice, Thunderpaw, he ran into Shackle in the forest and learned the truth about his mother and his fate as a kit. He forgave Shackle, but swore that if he saw him again on the territoy, he wouldn't hesitate to attack. The two of them parted ways, and Copperblaze was able to go home finally at peace with his mother's death. The next day, Larkflight finally confessed her feelings for him (after everything that could go wrong for her that morning did). He whole-heartedly returned them. He fought Twister in a skirmish with Maelstrom's rogues, and later fought her again in the final battle. He was ready to fight Shackle, but was too weak, and the gray tom ended up carrying him away from the battle, where he would be safe. This left him with plenty of questions when he woke up, but Larkflight distracted him by confessing she was with kits, which filled him with joy. Family Tree Immediate Family Mother: : Honey: (Deceased, residence unknown) Father: : Blaze: (Presumed deceased, residence unknown) Aunts: : Brand: (Living) : Comet: (Deceased, residence unknown) Cousin: : Bottle: (Living) Mate: :Larkflight: (Living) Trivia *Copperblaze was known only as Copper until he was given his warrior name. *He enjoys telling stories like his mother (such as Why Maples Have Red Leaves) but he's not very good at it. Fanfiction Appearances *He was a main character in Presence (a one-shot by Prin Pardus) *He was the narrator of Blue Memories (by Shimmertail). *He was a main character in Together (by Prin Pardus) Category:TacoClan Category:Prin Pardus